Already Gone
by EdwardCullenRocksMySoxs
Summary: A SONG FICC! ONe-shot mayybbbee 2 DxC after Courtney left. HORRIIIBBLLLLEEE DISCRIPTION! but plz read its better then the discription makes it sound lol and i spell properly too! T just in case it doesnt curse or anything its not that bad im just paran


A/N First one shot and its really sad :'( but it is a song fic yeah ik I don't really like them but I thought why not?? This might b a two-shot if u guys want me to do the same thing from Duncan P.O.V. and I don't own Im already gone by Kelly Clarkson or TDI / TDA BTW I suggest you listen to the song while reading this it really sets the mood OH and the writing like this is Courtney P.O.V. / thoughts and the _**writing like this is the SONG!! **_

I sat in the lame-o-sine and thought about my experience on Total Drama Action and I thought of how badly Chris made me act. That's the least my lawyers could get me and I took it. I didn't care that what Chris was going to make me do was going to cause everyone to hate me. I just wanted to see him. The tears pricked the back of my eyes as the T.V. in the Lame-o-sine ( idk how to spell that btw) showed Duncan saying how he'd rather have the million then me. Thanks to Chris that was probably true. Now every time I think of Duncan ill remember how horrible I was forced to treat him. And when I just wanted to be with Duncan Chris just wanted his ratings.

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Even with our fists held high**_

_**It never would have worked out right, yeah**_

_**We were never meant for do or die...**_

Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe we were meant to say goodbye. He would be better off without me. He could live his life without me bothering him.

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_

_**I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop...**_

I didn't want us to break up and of course Chris demanded me to be the clingy preppy girlfriend and we HAD to break up. He voted me off and I wasn't mad. I was crushed. I understand why he had done it though I didn't go to Total Drama Action to hurt him. But Chris forced me too and it was worth seeing his face.

_**I want you to know**_

_**It doesn't matter where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

But im already gone and I want him to be happy. He should be with someone else. Someone more him someone who can let him be himself someone he could love. Don't get me wrong he couldn't of loved me better. 

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_

_**But I know that you'll find another**_

_**That doesn't always make you wanna cry**_

_**It started with the perfect kiss then**_

_**We could feel the poison set in**_

_**"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive**_

_**You know that I love you so**_

_**I love you enough to let you go**_

I love him enough to let him go. It makes it so much harder to see his face and tell him to let go of me… forget everything we ever had. It all started that night in the boathouse the night we shared that perfect kiss. But it was obviously to perfect to be true then all the down sides came pouring in. Like were so different so many people would want to stop us from being together even those who cared about us would probably tell us it just cant work. And I love Duncan enough to let him go.

_**I want you to know**_

_**It doesn't matter where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

It wouldn't matter if Chris let me be me. Someone will always try to stop us from being together. Chris , My dad , all the people who think Gwen and Duncan should be together and those who want me or him. It wouldn't matter where we took that road because so many will cause dead ends.

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right**_

_**When you know that it's wrong**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

Of course I wont move on but I want him too. I want him to be happy. When im married I will still think of him always. There's no moving on.

_**Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone**_

_**Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone **_

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted**_

_**We were always meant to say goodbye...**_

We wanted so many things. To live happily ever after was so many things in one. And now Duncan's happily ever after will be with someone else

_**I want you to know**_

_**It doesn't matter where we take this road**_

_**Someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**You couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone **_

There isn't any moving on for me but I NEED him to move on.

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**You can't make it feel right**_

_**When you know that it's wrong**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_

_**There's no moving on,**_

_**So I'm already gone**_

It did feel right but with so many people telling us its wrong how could I put him through this "Forbidden" love and anyway im already gone….

(A/N :'( poooooooor Courtney!! So PM me or tell me in the review if you want a Duncan P.O.V. on how he feels kk thxx!! And tell me how I did this is my first song fic!!)

P.s. Chris made her act the way she did in this season in this story so yeah if u didn't get that


End file.
